People create and edit content of various types in daily work and personal lives. While a broad spectrum of content specific applications enable people to process content in various forms such as documents, increasingly different types of content (for example, word processing documents, notes, emails, spreadsheets, etc.) can be combined in a single container or integrated into each other. OneNote® from Microsoft Corporation of Redmond, Wash. is one example application that allows users to bring together various forms of content, organize, and process.
Another aspect of computing increasingly becoming part of daily work and personal lives is sharing. People share and collaborate on documents, projects, and other items through a variety of methods. Documents or links may be emailed to others, collaborators may have direct access to documents (or other content), etc. Conventional applications and systems, however, typically allow sharing of individual documents, folders that contain documents, or folder structures that contain other folders. Thus, sharing is limited in certain aspects.